All Hell Breaks Loose
by I LOVE NEW YORK
Summary: A beautiful and dangerous woman with a handsome and very 'Brad Pitt' man play a game with high stakes. In New York, you never know if you're in the position of the one that's hunting or the one that's being hunted.
1. Weapons of mass distraction

I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**Gala Event, NYC**

**9:31 P.M.**

**(Nobody's POV)**

The woman was gorgeous. Not even the word gorgeous could describe her. Her glossy chesnut hair framed her delicate face perfectly as it flowed down to her boobs. Her body was slender with the curves in the right places and her legs were bronzed with perfection as they glided through the crowds that parted for her. But her amber eyes flashed of danger. She sent out an aura of confidence when her head was head high. The women stared at her as much as the men.

_The Annual New York City Gala_ was filled with rich people who were dressed from head to toe in the latest designers. The mayor and his wife were there, chatting to fellow members of the committee. The ceilings were so high, one had to tilt one's head back all the way to see the beautiful glass dome. The columns were carved with intricate designs and the floor was marble. The waiters walked around as they carried trays of the finest champagne. Women clung to their husbands as if they were their only life support and there were no children allowed. It seemed peaceful as they crowd chattered in a polite and hushed tone. Too bad nobody knows that the worlds most dangerous assassins were roaming around right under their snotty little noses.

**(Massie's POV)**

I made my way slowly through the crowd that had parted for me. I head my head high and shoulders back with the posture of a supermodel. I let my amber eyes scanned the crowds looking for my target. I stopped beside one of the many big columns and set my hand gently on the smooth surface. I squinted pass the bar, buffet table, the sitting area and rested my amber eyes on the man was was standing with a clump of people surrounding him with admiration. He was laughing the loudest, as if he knew I was there.

_Derrick Harrington._ The son of the dangerous _Vito Harrington_ who was the head of the maffia that had assassin who killed people single-handly. My hand flew instinctively to my left thigh where a Pardini PC/GT45-5 gun was strapped in around my leg where it was currently covered by my royal purple PRADA dress. My hands automatically formed into a fist as I contemplated on whether or not sacking him in his snotty nose.

"Calm down Mass" A voice rang into my ears.

I jumped a little and than remembered the microscopic microphone chip that was lodged in my right ear. "Puh-lease, I am calmed."

"No, you're not" Cam spoke up on the other end. "You're fists are clenched. Unclench them or people might get suspicious why a young lady like you is excluding such hatred."

I forgot, Cam was currently in our new BMW x6 with a laptop on his laptop on his lap, monitoring my every move. Ah-noying much?

I rolled my eyes "Only you. Remind me why it's me that's doing this right now?"

"Because we need a beautiful young woman to quote 'seduce him' end quote." His voice oozed 'duh'.

I scowled "This isn't the time for sarcasim Cammie."

"Sh. Target fingering his gun." Cam said in his serious tone. "Derrick's on the move."

I lightly touched the microphone. "Nawt on my watch." I rolled my shoulders back and puffed out my C cups and strut pass the doughnut shape clump with _Harrington _in the middle.

I did my best model walk which wasn't hard at all because I used to be one. I swayed my hips even more than usual and planted one feet in front of another.

"Perfect" Cam spoke in my ear as I headed for the bar. "He's watching you. Wait... he's checking you out and... he has a smirk on his face."

"Good" I stated as I slipped onto a stool and stuck out a tanned and toned leg. I sipped on the vodka the bartender had given me with his number which I flicked back over the counter.

"Action" Cam whispered. I poised myself as I sat up a little taller.

"And you are?" I heard a husky voice inquire behind me.

"Nawt going to go bed with you." I replied back as I swung around my stool and saw my target.

He was the ultimate bad boy. His block hair was messy in a very sexy way and his Armani suit fitted his build perfectly. His jaw as accented and his features were sharp with his cameral eyes seared into you. Let's just say if I hadn't hated him so much, he would've been my next boy toy.

Derrick had a suprised look on his face and I had to smirk. I bet no one had ever said that to him, but the suprised expression was quickly washed over by his usual cocky look. My smirk was quickly washed away too, with annoyance.

"Flirt." Cam demanded quietly into my ear. If he had been there in person, I would've sacked him. I flirt when and how I wanted. Unfortunately, that wasn't in my job description and I had to listen to Cam because he's the one in charge for this particular mission.

I gave him my signature smile which he took one look at and slid into the stood beside mine.

"Derrick Harrington." He said as he took out his hand. He obviously wasn't scared to get found by the U.S. government enough to get a fake I.D.. Gawd, are male assassins getting stupider everyday?

"Mackenzie Walroth." I replied as I took his hand and softly squeezed it.

Derrick studied me while I sipped on the almost empty vodka glass. "So what brings a fine lady like you here?" He asked.

I shrugged my narrow shoulders, "My dad was in the vote for New York City mayor. But he didn't win."

"Pity." Derrick replied as he raised his hand to the bartender, signally him for his drink.

"What about you?" I asked back, feigning dumbness.

"I'm related to the mayor." He said without making eye contact. What a big fat lie.

"You? I sexy badass related to the goody mayor? Don't think so." I winked as I crossed my toned legs.

He gave me a cocky smile, "I get that a lot."

I fake laughed while four letters ran through my head. B.U.L.L.

Derrick tilted his head to the side, "You know, I've seen you before."

I stopped laughing "Really? Have you." I slowly replied. What is he onto?

"Yeah, have you ever modeled before?"

I heard Cam sigh quietly in relief in my ear. "No, never modeled. You think I should?" I asked slowly in a seductive voice as I leaned into him, giving a nice view of my boobs.

He eyed them and tried to concentrate on my face. "Yeah, you should." He told me as he leaned in closer too. Our noses were almost touching. I resisted the urge to head bang him.

"Really?" I placed my hand on his neck and let in move slowly down his chest where I could feel a firm six-pack under his D&G V-neck shirt.

"Really." He flashed me an ah-mazing smile. I smiled sweetly back at him as I let my hand travel up his chest and down his arm. Derrick was studying me with his eyes but covering his inspection up with a smile. He kept smiling at me but his smile was fake, it would seem real to the untrained eye but _I _definitely _don't_ have untrained eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Can I get your number?" His husky voice asked as he fingered my hand that was rested on his forearm.

"Tell you what." I pulled back, taking away the nice view he was enjoying down my dress. "If I see you again, I'll give it to you."

He raised an blond eyebrow. "What I don't ever see you again?"

I smiled slyly "Than I guess you'll never get my number." I winked. "Ciao." I got up from my seat, grabbed my gold Chanel diamond encrusted clutch and strut away. I could feel his eyes moving up and down my retreating figure.

"He's staring at you." Cam informed me. I know he is.

"What's he thinking?" I muttered so nobody would hear me. I heard the sound of typing. The sound of Cam hacking into Derrick's brain with our newest brain reading technology.

"He think's you're Mackenzie Walroth...um he thinks you're mysterious and... special" Cam's answer came out more like a question than an answer.

"But, he doesn't think that I just planted two invisible devices on his body, that now monitors his every move. Does he?" I smirked. "Derrick Harrington is dead to me."

Mine came out more like a statement.

().().().().().().().().().().

I walked past the doorman and made my way down the steps. Immediately, a black BMW x6 slid to a stop in front of me. I opened the door and jumped into shotgun. Before I could close the door, Cam was already driving.

"Nice." Cam handed me the laptop. "His profile." He made a right turn onto 32nd street.

I scanned the profile which was 2 pages long. So he's one of the best assassins too. Go figure.

"Is he going to be the 'heir' of our friend, Vito's maffia?" I asked sarcastically.

Cam must have been oblivious because he answered in a serious tone "Yes."

"Good to know." I paused "But he was completely unguarded."

Cam shook his head as he made another right. We were zooming down a dark alley. "There were 5 guards. Two was at the west wing, two on the east wing and one beside the buffet table."

I was silent for 5 minutes. "Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"This mission or your job?"

"Both."

"Well," Cam started. "You were a model but you didn't like that very much. And you saw part of one of the biggest operation that had ever gone on at M.V.Q. in Milan so we either had to kill or recruit you. But boss saw talent in you so we recruited you, you know at first everybody hated it because, hey, we have an ex-supermodel airhead onboard with us but you caught on pretty quickly and-"

"You guys thought I was an _airhead_?"

"What? No! I meant that in a nice way."

"How could _that _be_ nice?_" I asked in a disgusted tone. He eyed my thigh where my Pardini PC/GT45-5 gun as still strapped on.

"Anyways," He quickly moved on, "You are one of the best among all of us in this field now so congrats." He patted my on the shoulder with one hand. "This mission you're on because-"

"-because I'm pissed off at how many innocent lives Vito Harrington has taken away. Yeah, I know." I stated.

Cam grinned like an idiot he sometimes was. "Yup, boss loves when you're pissed off, cause, you work best when you are."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snapped. Sorry, but it's my time of month.

"Mass, when you're pissed. You kill without mercy. Which is sometimes good and sometimes not good, this case is good because Vito needs to get out of his game."

"Hey, I'm nawt merciful either when I'm nawt pissed. Just because we're women doesn't mean we have a heart. We're can be a cold, heartless bitch when we want to." I defended us female.

"Sure, sure." Cam replied. When we stopped at a red light at an intersection he threw me a Tory Burch Sail duffel bag. "Here. Change at the back."

I sighed. "Phrase 2?" I asked as I carefully slid back into the back seat. Careful nawt to flash my lacy La Pela thong at Cam.

"Yup, phrase 2." He answered as I zipped open the duffel. I lowered myself closer to the floor and pulled off my dress and pulled on a beige Ralph Lauren off-shoulder cashmere dress. I pulled off the pair of 5 inch heels into 3 inch gladiator heels.

"Done." I announced as I clinched on the leather belt around my slim waist. "Rate me."

Cam raise an eyebrow. His dark brown hair swept over his one blue and one green eye. I have to say, Cameron Fisher was a bad boy too. Too bad I cant date my co-assassin/workers. I wouldn't want to either. Dating him would be like dating my brother.

"Rate you?" He asked skeptically as he pulled into Times Square. "Like, out of 10?"

"Yeah, rate me," I said, getting impatient "Hurry up."

"10. I rate you 10." Cam stated without looking at me from the rear mirror.

"You can't give out 10s! 10s are for formal stuff, like, Gala Events or parties and-"

"Massie! I honestly don't care. Get off the car." Cam said as he pulled to a stop in front of Starbucks.

"Alright!" I huffed. "See you at the M.V.Q." I waved as I stepped off the car and was slammed with the sound of beeping horns and the yelling of New Yorkers.

Ah! Times Square! I re-boosted myself with confidence as I stepped into Starbucks and scanned eyes around. Phrase 2. Meet up with other agent and start another night of ruining other peoples' lifes. As long as they don't ruin _mine._ I'm up for it.

**PLEASE Review! I heart them. **

**-xoxo, V**


	2. Welcome to my abnormal life

I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**Gala Event, NYC**

**10:31 P.M.**

**(Derrick's POV)**

It had been an exact hour after the infamous Derrick Harrington had met the mysterious woman and I was still stuck.

Who the hell was she? And why is she _still_ on my mind? Usually a girl only fully registered me when we're together in bed but this time we nowhere near a bed, so why is she still on my mind?

I slammed my second clear glass of empty scotch onto the expensive black marble bar and I straightened up. Enough about her, now it's time for what I came here to do. Business.

I stood up from the leather stool and towered a good foot over everyone else and made my way discreetly to the majestic grand staircase that was covered with a deliciously soft red carpet. I climbed up slowly and casually looked around to make sure everyone was in their place.

Yup. Josh Hotz was silently chatting with a politician as he made a quick glance towards Derrick's way. Dylan Marvil was poised beside the impressive ceiling to floor window as she flirted with the mayor's son. Psh, she would.

As I reached the top of the staircase, placing a firm hand on the cold banister and stealthy placed a small time digital time bomb underneath. I glanced around to make sure the whole upper level had been cleared out of people. Running a finger down a gold frame of a painting and I sighed to think of the shame to see this beautiful place destroyed.

But it had to be done in order to send a very clear message.

I patrolled that whole level again to double check that there was nobody roaming around before I placed two larger bombs behind two different columns. There would be no deaths tonight, but there would be destruction.

**Gala Event, NYC**

**10:55 P.M.**

**(Dylan's POV)**

I flipped my hair shiny hair behind my back and nodded mindlessly at the mayor's son. Sure, he was hot, but honestly? The kid's a total dozer. I glanced at one of my partners Derrick Harrington and seared him with my jade colored eyes, hoping the intensity would urge him to work faster and spare me from this boredom. The blond disappeared behind a column and a smiled, satisfied. I smoothed my floor length strapless black Chanel dress and ignored the pinch my Tffany's necklace was giving me. I gave the mayor's son an overly big smile.

"You single?" I asked him as I stepped closer to him.

"Sure." He replied a little surprised at my sudden interest.

"Give me a call sometime." I stepped in closer, this time my lips pressed against his ear. "We should meet up."

"Of course." He said as I ran a slender hand up his chest. "Anytime."

I felt his hand placed gently on my narrow hips and I rolled my eyes. Has this kid ever flirt before? I felt a glaze burning on my cheek and I turn a little and saw my other partner raising his eyebrows at me. Puh-lease Josh Hotz, like I would eh-ver like a goody guy like the mayor's son. But I could definitely score points with my boss if I had his phone.

I pulled away, my hand closing around the smooth surface. "See you later." I threw in a sultry wink and turned to the other direction.

I made my way through the empty lobby and it wasn't long before I heard the sound of Gucci loafers taping gently on the granite floor, following me as I pushed through the massive doors in the front. I stepped into the chilly air and glanced around for our car. The Maserati Granturismo was underneath the huge sagging tree where we had left it. Apparently being inconspicuous was lost on the boys when they had picked the vehicle for tonight. I pulled the sleek key out of my bra and pressed the button and the car _beeped_. I gathered my dress and gracefully slipped into the driver's seat.

I was fixing my make-up on the rear view mirror when Josh slipped in, carelessly swinging his polished gun.

"So," He said as he pulled the bullet-proof door closed "Mind me ask what you were doing with the spoiled brat?"

"Why? Jealous?" I countered as I gently pulled a mascara clump off my lashes.

"Just wondering." Josh shrugged.

I smiled as I waved the mayor's son's iPhone in his face. "Think boss will give us extra?"

Josh chuckled "Ah, I knew me and D picked the right girl." He swished it of my moisturized hand and started thumbing through the contact list.

I snorted "If you guys hadn't picked me, you knew I would've crashed anyways."

"Of course." Josh gave me an ah-dorable grin and he glanced at the digital clock. "It's time." He declared.

I pulled my fierce red hair into a bun and pulled off my 5-inch Christian Louboutin heels and tossed them into Josh's lap who stared at them dejectedly before throwing them into the back seat.

"So I take it you're driving today?" Josh asked as I started the engine and it roared to life.

"No shit." I answered as we jerked forward in a jolt. Impossible, I barely touched the pedal. How do men drive these things?

"Why? Is there a problem?" I asked as I ignored Josh's white knuckles that were gripped onto the seat and smirked at his stony face. This guy can launch himself into a series of suicide missions but he can't take my driving. Go firgure.

"It's gonna be one hell of a ride." Was his strained reply.

"Yes it is." I could feel the corner of my lips turn upward as I pressed down on the pedal and the Porsche lurched forward in a sudden moment.

I could've sworn I heard Josh yelp.

**Gala Event, NYC**

**Upper Level**

**11:11 P.M.**

**(Derrick's POV)**

"Make a wish!" I could almost hear the bubbly Dylan Marvil shriek in my head as I stared at the Fossil watch on my wrist. **_11:11._ **She had always been the kind to believe in those beliefs. Make a wish. Huh. I closed my eyes and assured myself that nobody was witnessing _the_ Derrick Harrington making a wish. What to wish for? The answer immediately popped into his head.

_Hmm...I wish I can meet the mysterious girl with the beautiful amber eyes again._

Suddenly, I heard a _beep_ and my cameral eyes snapped open. It's time.

I moved swiftly to the window and yanked it opened with force and I peered down the 10-story-building. I turned around and hooked the thick rope I had prepared along to edge and pulled to stable it. **_11:13._** I breathed in as I held the remote in my hand. I perched myself on the ledge and clutched onto the rope. Another minute...another minute.

I sighed impatiently as I squatted there, probably looking ridiculous in my tuxedo as I got ready to push the button. The long hand on my watch moved a tiny space up._** 11:14**. _I peered down again and shrugged to myself. I was never one that was afraid of heights.

Then another _beep_ sounded, but this time it was louder. Finally, they're ready.

I finished my last sip of Jack Daniels and I took a deep breathe and I jumped. I grabbed the rope in a death grip as I sailed into the air. It wasn't long before gravity kicked in and I plummeted down the glass building. I pressed the remote and _Click. _

It was very silent for a moment. Peaceful even as I sliced through the air like a brick then I heard it. BOOM. The entire top floor exploded above me and contributed to the gravity, forcing my downwards even faster. I felt my cheeks get pulled back and I closed my eyes as glass rained down from above me.

But they were too far away I had a head start. _Like I always do._

I heard the sound of roaring. My ride was here. I posed myself into a crouching position, which was next to impossible when you're in the air and before I knew it I crashed onto something semi-soft. And moving. I groaned as my feet smashed unstably onto the thick cashmere blanket. I whipped it off the roof of the Porsche and knocked rapidly as the sunroof opened up slowly. I honestly didn't want a NYPD car driving by and seeing a lunatic cruising on top of a car. I slipped in and my ass contacted with something very pointy.

"Ouch." I growled as I pulled the object out from under. A single black heel.

"Something wrong?" Josh turned around in alarm. "Did you sprain something?"

"Yeah, my ass." I moaned as I tossed it onto Dylan's lap.

"Seriously? It's a shoe. Man up." Dylan quickly closed the sunroof before the glass can enter our interior.

"Love you too Dyl." I called towards the front seat and I crammed in the back. I looked out the window into a scene of chaos. People were running for a source of cover and cars swerved out of harm's way. New Yorkers were in fear of another terrorist attack.

I kicked off my leather shoes and cashmere socks and place my feet on the handrest between the driver's seat and the shot gun as I put my hands on the back of my head. Dylan elbowed my feet twice. Hard.

"Let's get otta here." I replied. Another day, another job. Welcome to my life.

Josh yawned as he eyed the driver's wheel cautiously. "Why are you swerving left so much? You're gonna hit the cab."

Dylan huffed and glared at Josh. I whistled. Everyone knew that Dylan _hated_ it when people question or doubt her. She made her point by swerving right this time onto the sidewalk and almost knocking into a lamp post.

"It's either that or this honey. You pick." Dylan replied in an overly sweet tone. But she didn't wait for a response from Josh because she swerved left again and we bumped down from the sidewalk.

I guffawed as I strapped on my seat belt. Police cars were speeding from the opposite direction towards the Gala building with their loud sirens blaring as Dylan barreled by several cars that were in her way. Note to self: Next time, pick a less expensive car.

"You missed 7th street." Josh said as we shot past the long avenue.

"What do we need from 7th street?" Dylan asked as she pushed a strand of glossy hair away from her small face.

Josh shrugged, "I thought we could all use a couple of shots from that new bar."

"Given." Dylan agreed. She pushed her bare foot against the pedal and we came to a screeching halt. I was thrown forward and Josh started lecturing.

"Dylan! You can't just stop in th-" He never finished his sentence because the redhead started dangerously backing down the street in top speed.

"Stop." Josh yelled. Dylan only rolled her eyes and we shot or way back the almost empty street. Cars honked and drivers shouted as they quickly darted out of the way. But Dylan didn't seem affected one little but.

"Where is it?" Dylan asked as we drove down 7th Ave.

"First building on the second block." Josh wiped his forehead and glanced at the redhead. "You're crazy."

"I'm working for Vito Harrington. I know I am." Dylan replied cockily as she threw a wink at Josh who raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

What? Are they friends with benefits now? I thought they called that off. I never got those two. Never did and never will.

**Ouside bar, NYC**

**12:05 P.M.**

**(Derrick's POV)**

"So what now?" Dylan asked as she backed up into the packing space and we came to an abrupt spot because she hit the curb "Sorry."

"Ah" Josh stumbled to get out first, "I felt like I was on a fishing boat in a big storm."

Dylan got out and smirked at him "Pussy."

Josh opened his mouth to playfully snap at her but I interrupted him "Let's just go in, I need a break."

"Uh, same" Dylan replied. "Ew, look at what I'm wearing." She groaned.

"What? You look nice." Josh told her as he stretched his arms.

"I know I look nice but I can't wear a floor length Chanel dress to a _bar_." Dylan snapped.

Josh and I walked towards the front of the line up, flashing charming smiles at whoever complains.

"Come on Dyl." I called "Maybe you'll meet a guy that'll be happy to rip it off for you."

I earned a chuckle from Josh and a light smack on the arm from Dylan.

"Maybe I will." She mused. "Hey! Look who it is!"

Both Josh's and my face darkened quickly.

_**HEY! long time no update. I know. I know.**_

_**RREEVVIIEEWWSS pls.**_

_**-xoxo, V**_


End file.
